Dragon Warriors
by Dean Will
Summary: Dontae was a regular guywith superpowers until rescues gohan watch as his world is turned upside down.


Chaper 1: When Our Paths Cross

Intro: Dragon Ball z Kai Intro

 **On A Deserterd Island**

Man Im Bored. Said a spikey black haired male with a longsword with a Black uniform uniform. (looks like Cloud Strife)

 **Stop complaining its unbecoming of the man with your power**. Said a serious voice.

Hehe Yeah why dont you go and explore that house over there Dante. said a carefree voice.

Fine,But there better be something interesting happening soon said the one now identified as Dontae.

 **Yeah us two**. the voices said before dantae flew off heading for west city in search of something interesting.

Not knowing that something interesting is going to happen real soon along with another.

* * *

 **In A Forest**

Ahhh. said a kid with black hair with a brown tail(he has his clothing he had in the first episode.)who was hanging by a branch in a rapid flowing river.

Snap! the tree trunk broke

Ahhh Daaaaddy! said the boy said before speeding tward a waterfall

Ahhhhhhh! said the boy as he fell over.

Swooosh! a flash came rescueing in the boy as he hung on a branch

Man That was close. said Dontae as he hung on a branch

Yeah imagine what would have happen if we didnt make it in time **.** Said a worried vioce.

Yeah. Dontae said as he try to make sure the boy is safe.

 **Yeah to think we were flying and we catch a boy falling of a waterfall.** said a serious voice.

Yeah I did expect that. Dontae thought again as he gets him and the boy on the branch who is knockout from the shock.

 **But the Question is how did this happen**?The deep voice said in curious tone.

 **(Flashback)**

okay were almost the there. Dontae thought.

Yeah Lets go a new adventure!the childish voice said

 **I'd have with you on this one its been along time since anything happened**.The serious voice said

Ahhh Help! A boy yelled

Huh! The Three partners yelled in syncronize as they saw a boy heading for a waterfall.

That kid he's in trouble. Dontae said as he flew toward the boy

Shit your not gonna make it. said worried voice

 **Yeah,You there is only one way to save the boy**. said the serious voice

Yeah I Know. Dontae thought before his face went from worry to serious

 **God's Flash!** Dontae said before his hair changed From black to silver and the next he knew he was gone with a flash of silver

 **(Flashback end)**

Man that was close Hehe Looks like we made in the childish voice

Yeah looks like he's okay thought Dantae with smile on his face

Ughhhh! The boy said before waking up

Hey kid you okay. Dontae said in a worried tone

Yeah Im okay but where am i. said the boy before looking around

ahhh where are we, are we dead, were are boy said quickly before looking around rapidly

Hey Kid calm down first what is your name. Dontae said

Son Gohan sir. The one now idintified as gohan said

Well gohan my name is Dontae and to answer your first question were on a waterfall, second no third i do not now. Dontae said

Dontai-san do you know how well get down. Gohan.

No but we can wait for this dad of your to come get you. Dontae said

Really?Gohan sweatdropped

What? Dontae said with a raised eyebrow

You jumped down without a way to gat back up? Gohan asked

Yep. Dontae said matter-of-factly

Gohan's sweatdrop grew bigger

even his partners sweatdrop at his answer.

Anyways while we wait tell about how you ended up like this. Dontae said as he sat down motioning for gohan to do the same.

* * *

 **Meanwhile a man in a orange with spikey haired man was looking for his son.**

Gohan! a man said with worry on a yellow cloud

Gohan! the voice said again

where is he i'm starting to get worried? the man asked before he heard a voice.

Ahhhh said a vioce

Huh! A scream that must be gohan come on the man before the cloud zoomed off.

(Dont worry gohan dad's coming).The spikey haired warrior thought as he zoomed off to rescue his son.

Back at the Waterfall

Ahhh Daddddy! Gohan yelled

Gohan! The man yelled trying to reach his son

Huh? the man confused as he saw something grap his son before flying over to see what it was to see it was a spikey black haired man

Hehe man that was close im glad that guy was man said as he flashed his famous grin before flying toward them with the intent on helping them.

* * *

 **Back with Dontae and Gohan**

Oh so thats what happened. said Dontae

Yeah and thanks for saving me. Gohan said with a smile.

No Problem I just did what any one wood do hehe. said Dontae

Hey you a voice

Huh? Both ravennets said

Hey gohan you man said

Yes sir. Gohan said happily

See gohan told you hell come. Dontae said happily

Yeah. Gohan said with a big smile

* * *

 **After rescuing Dontae and Gohan**

So gohan are you ready to go. Goku said happily.

Yes sir. Gohan said happily.

Huh? were are you going? dontae asked in couriosity

Oh were going to visit my friends. Dontae you can come along as well. I can see your a real good guy. Goku said Happily

Really! Dontae said excitedly

Yeah. Goku said happily

Lets Go! Dontae said happily before flying off before coming back.

Hehe i dont know were to go. Dontae said Nonchalantly

They Faceplanted

Hehehe Your an interesting one Dontae. said goku as he chuckled

Come on lets go. dontae said impatiently

hehe alright lets go. Goku said before our heros sped off for the Kame House.

Dontae saves gohan Meeting him and his father making new freinds having new challenges up ahead nothing as it seems next time on...

 **Dragon Ball Z!**

* * *

I dont own dragonball z

Dontae is carefree character that will only get serious in situation

I Hope you like it

Next Time

Ryu Kingz out


End file.
